yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Day (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Snow Day. It was a beautiful snowy day, Princess Yuna and Snowdrop were excited to play in the snow. Princess Yuna: Mama, Papa, It's a snow day out today! Snowdrop: Wake up, A Snow Day is here! Princess Luna: (waking up) Alright, We're up. Hiro: (yawns) Morning already? Princess Yuna: Yes, Papa. Look at all the snow outside! When they look outside, There was all of the snow in Equestria. Princess Luna: My word, I've never seen anything like it! Hiro: It's so beautiful! Snowdrop: Wow. Princess Solarna: That is so incredible. Then, Queen Elsa arrived from Arndelle. Elsa the Snow Queen: Greetings, Everypony. With joyful excitment, Yuna and Snowdrop came and hugged her. Princess Yuna: We sure missed you, Elsa. Later, It was time for Princess Luna and Prince Hiro to go out on their date. Princess Luna: We won't be gone long, Yuna. Will you two be alright with Elsa? Princess Yuna: We will, Mama. Elsa the Snow Queen: Don't worry, Princess Luna. I'll keep an eye on them. Princess Luna: Very good, Elsa. Hiro: Sayonara, Girls. We'll be back soon. As they left, Yuna was excited to have some fun with Elsa. At the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle and her friends let their foals out to play out in the snow. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everypony, Have fun! Nyx: Thanks, Twilight. As they went out to play, Yuna was excited to see them play. Princess Yuna: Elsa, Can we go, Please? Elsa the Snow Queen: Alright, You two go out and have fun. Snowdrop: Okay, Thanks. So, Yuna and Snowdrop went to go play with their friends. Soon, They met with the rest of their friends. Sunbeam: Hi, Yuna. Hi, Snowdrop. Pound Cake: Just in time for a snowball fight! Soon, Yuna and Dipper each lead their own Snowball fight. Princess Yuna: You're about to eat my snow, Dipper. Dipper Pines: In your dreams, Princess. At last, The snowball fight begins. Princess Yuna: (laughing) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) That sure look fun. Just as Yuna and Dipper called it a draw, Somethng came in their way. Princess Flurry Heart: What the hay? Out of nowhere, Mr. Plow came plowing a pathway on every trail. Homer Simpson: Now, That's plowing. Then, The Simpsons came out of Mr. Plow for a fun winter. Pound Cake: Hey, Guys! It's the Simpsons! At that moment, Bart and Lisa got acquainted with Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: Hi, Bart. Hi, Lisa. We're very pleased to meet you two. Bart Simpson: Same here, Yuna. Lisa Simpson: Manny and his herd told us a lot about you guys. Marge Simpson: Why don't you two play with them a bit, We're gonna find a place to stay a while. Bart Simpson: Sure thing. As for Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Thorax and Discord, They begin their race on the dog sled. Starlight Glimmer: Race you to the finish lane! Thorax: You're on! Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is always ready! Discord: On Your Mark... Get Ready... Get Set... Go! The race is on, Everyone were racing across the snowy field. Discord: (whipping at the dogs) Yeah! Yeah! Mush! Discord's dogs: (barking) Thorax: You guys are gonna eat my snow! Starlight Glimmer: (hit by the snow and spits them out) Later, Yuna and her friends helped out Homer with Mr. Plow. Homer Simpson: Okay, Kids. With your help, I can get Mr. Plow ready to clear the path of snow. Princess Yuna: We'll do our best, Homer. Lisa Simpson: Dad, Are you sure it's a good idea? Homer Simpson: Course I'm sure, Lisa. Bart Simpson: I sure hope you're right, Homer. Homer Simpson: You'll see, Boy. Watch and learn, Son. This is how Mr. Plow takes action. So, Homer started singing the song of Mr. Plow. Homer Simpson: (singing) Call Mr. Plow, That's my name, That name again is Mr. Plow. Meanwhile, Hiro and Luna were enjoying the winter view. Hiro: Isn't it beautiful, Luna? Princess Luna: It certainly is, Hiro. Reminds me of Snowdrop's snowflakes. Hiro: Yes, It must've been very magical. And so, Hiro and Luna kissed. Back at Ponyville, Yuna and Snowdrop were building a snowman and snowpony. Olaf: (laughs) Ooh. Hello! Princess Yuna: Hi, Olaf. Olaf: Are these new friends for me, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sort of, Olaf. Snowdrop: But they're not living snowman or snowpony. But he didn't listen, He just got acquainted with them. Soon, Each of Yuna's friends were making snow angels. Princess Yuna: Making snow angels sure is fun. Snowdrop: It sure is, Yuna. Just like the time I've made snowflakes for your mom. Pound Cake: This is awesome! Pumpkin Cake: Sure is, Bro! Elsa the Snow Queen: Alright, Everyone and Everypony! It's time to come inside Canterlot! Princess Yuna: Coming, Elsa! As Yuna and her friends got inside to warm up, Anna, Kristoff and Sven came with hot cocoa. Kristoff: Here you go. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Kristoff. Princess Yuna: They sure are.. Then, the song "Hot Chocolate" begins to play. :Hot! Hot! :Ooh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Hey, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Say, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Hot! Hot! :Oh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :So, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yo, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Here, we've only got one rule: :Never ever let it cool! :Keep it cookin in the pot, :You've got- :Hot choc-o-lat! :Hot! Hot! :Ooh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Hey, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Say, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Hot! Hot! :Oh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :So, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yo, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Here, we only got one rule: :(Here, we only got one rule:) :Never ever let it cool! :(Never ever let it cool!) :Keep it cookin in the pot, :Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat! :Hot! Hot! :Ooh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Hey, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Say, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Hot! Hot! :Oh, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :So, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yo, we got it! :Hot chocolate! :Here, we only got one rule: :(Here, we only got one rule:) :Never ever let it cool! :(Never ever let it cool!) :Keep it cookin in the pot, :Soon, ya got hot choc-o-lat! :Hot! Hot! :Hey, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Hey, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Whoa, we got it! :Hot! Hot! :Yeah, we got it! :Hot chocolate! After the song just as Hiro and Luna returned home, Everyone and Everypony enjoyed their hot cocoa. Olaf: Wanna drink? Princess Yuna: No, Olaf! But it was too late, The snowman and snowpony melted down. Olaf: Oops, They're not alive. Aren't they? Snowdrop: Nope. Then, Everyone and Everypony laughed at Olaf's mistakes. Princess Yuna: That was very funny, Olaf! Olaf: (chuckles) Princess Luna: Did you and your friends had fun today, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I sure have, Mama. Hiro: That's great to hear, Yuna. Princess Solarna: We'd have the best snow day ever. So, They enjoyed their hot cocoa for a pleasant day. That night, Yuna was writing her Journal about her best snow day. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the best snow day I've ever experienced, I can't imagine how fun it was. And after all fun time at the snow, We enjoyed some hot cocoa at the fireplace. As for Olaf, He made two non loving new friends who just melted. Hope you enjoy the snow too. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, Yuna started gazing at the stars. The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends enjoyed some more fun snow day at the Crystal Empire. Princess Yuna: This is so much fun. Princess Flurry Heart: It sure is, Yuna. Mater: Wahoo! Princess Cadance: They sure are having a fun time. Shining Armor: They sure do. Then, Yuna and her friends begin their snowball fight happily. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225